This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
In some circumstances, terminal blocks may be required to meet relatively strict tolerance requirements. Meeting such strict tolerance requirements with some terminal blocks may be difficult as such terminal blocks may provide relatively limited guidance and/or support for electrical terminals.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.